My Love (?)
by Saitou Nana'o
Summary: Aku memang sahabatmu. Tapi, sebenarnya apa arti rasaku padamu?kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa aku begitu benci ketika melihatmu memiliki orang lain?mungkinkah… ini CINTA? Jika bukan cinta, jelaskan padaku… ini perasaan apa? Agar aku tak berharap terlalu jauh dan jatuh terlalu dalam.


_Naruto Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story Saitou Nana'o_

_Pairing SasuSaku_

* * *

_Rate T_

_Genre Frienship/Romance_

_AU, OOC, Typo dll._

_If you don't like, please don't flame._

_,_

_,_

_,_

Aku memang sahabatmu. Tapi, sebenarnya apa arti rasaku padamu?kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa aku begitu benci ketika melihatmu memiliki orang lain?mungkinkah… ini CINTA?

Jika bukan cinta, jelaskan padaku… ini perasaan apa? Agar aku tak berharap terlalu jauh dan jatuh terlalu dalam.

,

,

,

_**MY LOVE?**_

Hari ini hari minggu hari dimana semua orang berhenti dari rutinitasnya yang melelahkan. Hari paling menyenangkan dimana semua orang bisa hari ini disebuah halaman rumah yang luas nan hijau. Nampak seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang yang sedang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk. Aku bosan hari ini tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan." Ajak seorang gadis tersebut.

"Kau memang pengangguran Sakura."

"Eh, aku kan seorang pelajar! Lagipula hari ini kan hari libur dan kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi menjenguk nenek." Sahutnya.

Yah seorang gadis tersebut bernama Sakura –Haruno Sakura- ia mempunyai surai rambut yang berwarna senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang,Sakura. _Soft pink_. Sama seperti namanya. Bagus bukan? Dan jangan lupakan matanya. Ia memiliki mata yang meneduhkan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya, selalu bersinar memancarkan cahaya yang indah, menyejukkan bagai dimusim semi. Hijau _Emerald_. Indah kan?

Dan pemuda disebelahnya adalah Sasuke –Uchiha Sasuke- pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang melawan arah gravitasi bumi. Aneh? Mungkin. Hey! Jangan lupakan dengan ketampanannya! Meskipun ia memiliki rambut yang mirip pantat ayam, toh ia juga di anugrahi wajah yang tampan, hidung mancung, rahang yang kokoh, mata _onyx_ yang tajam memberikan kesan seperti mata elang.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau?" mencoba meyakinkan Sakura kemudian memegang lengan kiri Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan mencoba dengan mata yang memelas.

"Hn."

"Uhm aku ingin membeli sebuah buku novel baru, aku sudah bosan dengan buku-buku novelku yang lama."

"Apa kau tidak bosan membaca buku yang tidak bermanfaat itu? Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan membaca buku-buku tebal yang membosankan itu Sakura!" Protes Sasuke yang tidak menyukai keinginan Sakura yang menurutnya adalah kegiatan yang sangat bodoh.

"Apa kau bilang? Buku-buku tidak bermanfaat? Membuang waktu? Membosankan?"

"Hn." Meskipun sudah diberi deathgleare oleh Sakura , Sasuke malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sakura dan genggamannya yang mulai menguat dilengan Sasuke.

"Buku-buku itu sangat bermanfaat untukku Sasuke No BAKA! Membaca novel itu hobbyku! Paling tidak aku tidak akan merasa pernah bosan saat aku membaca novel! Yang membosankan itu buku-buku pelajaranmu itu! Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali."

"Setidaknya buku pelajaran itu memberikanku ilmu sehingga membuatku otakku encer."

Yah siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya? Buku pelajaran merupakan hal wajib yang harus dibaca setiap hari. Seolah-olah bagaikan mereka membutuhkan makanan untuk bertahan hidup. Dan ini? Buku novel? Buku yang hanya dianggap tidak memberikan apapun dalam kehidupan. Dan Sasuke merasa heran terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini, mengapa ia begitu senang sekali membaca buku novel? Bahkan menjadikannya hobby.

"Hmm… Terserah!" Jawab Sakura yang mulai mendengus kesal setelah melepaskan –menghempaskan- tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Dan ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya , membelakangi tubuh Sasuke sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Marah eh?"

"…"

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan Tuan Putri?" Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasuke pun mau mengalah dan bersifat lebih dewasa.

"Benar mau menuruti keinginanku?"

"Hn."

"Minta maaf dulu!"

"Cih. Dasar! Baiklah Tuan Putri tolong maafkan hamba-mu ini."

"Baik, maaf diterima. Kemudian, sesuai perkataanku tadi, ayo ikut aku ketoko buku! Tapi kali ini kau harus membelikanku buku novel! Kalau tidak aku akan marah lagi."

"Jika kau minta aku untuk membeli tokonya pun pasti akan aku kabulkan."

"Huh dasar sombong!"

,

,

,

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid _Konoha high School_ berhamburan hendak pergi kekantin. Namun dikelas 2-3 masih ada seorang gadis yang sibuk berkutik dengan buku-bukunya.

"hah susah sekali padahal inikan harus dikumpulkan besok. Jika aku kerjakan nanti malam pasti tidak akan selesai…ah ya minta tolong pada Sasuke-kun saja. Ia pasti berada dikelas." Gumamnya yang entah pada siapa ia berbicara.

Setelah itu ia mengambil buku yang hendak akan ia bawa dan membereskan mejanya yang banyak berserakan buku-buku. Dirasa cukup bersih, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan pergi kekelas 2-5 yang hanya tinggal melewati kelas 2-4.

Sampai dikelas 2-5 ia mencari pemuda yang hendak dicarinya, dan benar ternyata ia ada dikelas. Dipojok ruangan bersandar dikursinya, tertidur dengan menggunakan _earphone._

"hei Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"Sas-Su-Ke-kun….!" Teriaknya tepat disebelah kanan kuping Sasuke setelah menarik paksa _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"Hn, pelankan suaramu Sakura." Dengan malas akhirnya Sasuke pun terbangun dengan mata yang setengah sadar dan telinga yang berdengung akibat teriakan Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke-kun… tadi pagi aku ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang menyebalkan itu. Aku minta tolong bantu aku untuk mengerjakannya yah…"

"Fisika? Oh ayolah Sakura inikan tentang Hukum Newton? Kau keterlaluan jika tidak bisa mengerjakannya."

"kau tau sendiri kan dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan pelajaran fisika?!"

"Oy! Teme! Eh Sakura-chan? Sedang apa disini?" Tiba-tiba datang seorang yang bersuara cempreng dengan gaya berandalan,model rambut _blode spike_ berwarna kuning, warna kulit coklat tan, dan mata yang berwarna _blue shappire_ .

"eh Naruto, aku ingin minta tolong pada Sasuke-kun. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei memberiku tugas lagi."

"Ada apa dobe?"

"hehehe… ada kabar gembira hari ini! Aku sudah menembak Hinata-chan dan ternyata dia langsung mau menerimaku."

"Wah~ selamat yah Naruto kau sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang." Ucap Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna memberi selamat pada Naruto.

"cih. Tidak ku sangka orang sepertimu akan mempunyai seorang kekasih."

"hah memangnya kenapa? Kau iri yah teme? Ohya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan menyusul? Padahal kalian kan sama-sama populer disekolah ini? Seluruh murid disini bahkan mengira kalian sudah pacaran sejak pertama kali masuk disini."

Yah Sasuke dan Sakura memang sudah bersahabat dari kelas 1 SMP. Dan ketika mereka lulus dari SMP mereka ingin masuk keSMA yang sama. Pada hari pertama penerimaan murid baru banyak pasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Tatapan penuh keirian dan kebencian yang menatap mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berjalan selalu berdua dan saling bergandengan tangan pula. Sasuke yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan para gadis seluruh Konoha High School mendengus kesal karena Sakura dianggap sebagai kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Lambat tahun, akhirnya kini mereka semua tau bahwa Haruno Sakura hanyalah sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting dobe." Sahut Sasuke.

"eh, pacar yah? Uhm aku belum terpikirkan untuk mempunyai seorang pacar." Jawab Sakura yang sedikit melamunkan sesuatu.

,

,

,

Dikelas 2-3 , terlihat Sakura yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kiri.

'hah… pacar yah?'

"Sakura…!"

"i..iyah… apa?" Akhirnya Sakura terbangun yang sedari tadi terus memikirkan ucapan Naruto salah seorang sahabat Sasuke. Ia tidak sadar bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sasuke.

"Sedang melamun?"

"Tidak! Eh, tumben kau kemari? Ada apa hah?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Ino?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung _to the point,_danduduk dibangku kosong yang ada didepan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Yamakana Ino?"

"Ino yah? Uhm, ia baik,cantik, pintar, popular, suka menolong teman yang kesusahan, dan ia tidak pernah memilih-milih teman,"

"Hn."

"eh kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Ino? Tidak biasanya kau peduli pada perempuan?"

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang bertindak aneh. Tiba-tiba datang. Dan tiba-tiba pergi.

"eh… hey Sasuke-kun kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

'_Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Ino? Tidak seperti biasanya dia menanyakan tentang seorang gadis?'_

...

One message from Sasuke-kun.

'_maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan.'_

Reply

'_baiklah aku akan pulang sendiri,.'_

Send message

...

Dipagi hari, semua orang orang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja dan bersekolah.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

"sepertinya pagi ini wajahmu berseri-seri yang membuatmu seperti ini eh?"

"nanti juga kau tau."

"Pagi teme~ Sakura-chan~ …" Sapa Naruto yang datang dengan tiba-tiba yang langsung merangkul Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn."

"Dasar Naruto kau mengagetkanku tau!"

"ehhehe,maaf Sakura-chan… eh, baru sadar kalo ternyata ada yang sudah menyusulku rupanya! Selamat yah teme!"

"eh memang ada apa?

"loh memang Sakura-chan belum tau?"

"Kemarin kan teme habis menyatakan cintanya pada Ino. Teman sekelasmu."

'_menyatakan cinta?menjadikannya pacar? Sasuke-kun?Ino?Pacaran?'_ pikir Sakura yang pikirannya mulai melayang dengan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

"eh benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Biasanya aku kan orang pertama yang kau beri tau, tapi malah Naruto yang sudah tau! Dan lagi kau tidak pernah memberitahukanku kalau kau akan menembak Ino."

Sakura selalu jadi yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Yang pertama mendengarkan ceritanya. Yang pertama mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Yang pertama yang berada dihatinya. Mungkin.

Betapa kesalnya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak pernah bercerita tentang Ino atau rencana untuk menyatakan cinta pada Ino. Dan sejak kapan Sasuke mulai suka pada Ino pun ia tidak tau. Hey kenapa Sakura?matanya mulai terisi dengan air mata dan bisa tumpah kapan saja tanpa ia sadari sekali pun. Sesak? Kenapa hatinya begitu sesak seolah-olah terikat? Sadarlah Sakura.

"wah…wah… tenanglah dulu Sakura-chan. Mungkin teme ingin memberikanmu sebuah kejutan."

"kejutan yah?" perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu. Entah Sasuke menyadarinya atau tidak yang pasti sekarang Sasuke sudah berada didepan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"hey! Mau sampai kapan kalian mau disana terus? Kalian ingin terlambat?"

"Tunggu aku teme~ ayo Sakura-chan nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Baiklah. Ayo."

'_ini kenapa?'_

_,_

_,_

_,_

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Sakura segera bersiap-siap membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukan kedalam tas. Setelah selesai dan ia rasa tidak ada yang ketinggalan, ia bersiap melangkan keluar kelas dengan memakai tasnya. Didepan kelasnya ternyata sudah ada yang menunggunya.

"ahh… sasuke-kun! Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf sakura hari ini aku pulang bersama Ino. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura.

"oh Ino yah? Hehhe tidak apa-apa kok kalian kan baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih… jadi wajar saja kan seorang pacar mengantarkan pulang kekasihnya."

"Hey Sakura. Kau mau pulang bersama kami?" T iba-tiba Ino datang dari dalam kelas.

"eh tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian." Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang ia tunjukan sedari tadi untuk Sasuke. Tapi, apa arti senyumanmu itu Sakura? Tidak sadarkah kau Sakura, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat dibohongi?

"Uhm. Baiklah kami pulang dulu yah? Jaa nee…"

"Jaa..."

"Ayo Sasuke-kun kita pulang."

'Hah, ini kenapa lagi? Kenapa sangat sesak?aku…'

Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Sakura? Sakit? Yang pasti itu bukalah sebuah penyakit yang kronis, Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata suci mulai menetes dari mata Sakura, ia mengepalkan tangan kanan didepan dadanya. Betapa sakitnya yang ia rasakan saat ini. Melihat sahabatnya dari belakang yang pergi semakin menjauh. ..

,

,

,

"eh Sakura-chan, tidak biasanya kau sendirian? Mana teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menjemput Ino." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Oh pantas kau sendiri. Uhm , kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Sakit?"

"mungkin."

"Uhm. Ohya aku dan teme sudah mempunyai pacar, lantas kapan kau juga mau mempunyai seorang pacar? Padahal kan banyak lelaki disekolah kita yang sudah mengincarmu?"

"…"

"Sakura-chann…?"

"Entahlah."

,

,

,

Waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk pulang sekolah dan bel pelajaran sudah berakhir. Sakura mendengus kecewa. Kecewa akan sahabatnya. Sudah seminggu ini sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura berubah. Seminggu ini Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura. Sudah seminggu ini ia melihat kemesraan sasuke dan Ino. Eh. Cemburu? Yah seorang Haruno Sakura sangat cemburu pada Yamakana Ino. Kenapa tidak? Ia cemburu pada Ino yang sudah merebut sahabatnya. Ia cemburu Ino bisa merasakan perhatian dari Sasuke. Ia cemburu ketika mereka sedang berdua. Hey kau bukan kekasih Sasuke, Sakura… mengapa kau cemburu? Haruskah? Kau sahabatnya bukan?

"Sakura…"

"eh Sasuke-kun? Mau mencari Ino? Ia sudah keluar dari tadi." Jawab Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum palsu.

"Bukan. Aku mencarimu. Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"eh tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang bersama? Bagaimana dengan ino?"

"Aku sudah putus."

Sakura membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Tapi tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun dari mulut dan mata lelaki pria berambut _emo_ ini. "kenapa?"

"dia menyebalkan, dia merepotkan dan dia juga menyusahkan."

'_Kami-sama , akankah ini akan menjadi kesempatanku? Akhirnya…_

_Dia kembali padaku… terima kasih.'_

,

,

,

Cahayaku sudah kembali. Sekarang, hidupku kembali menjadi lebih terang. Tapi , aku takut…

Aku takut akan kehilangan cahayaku, aku takut akan kehilangan harapanku, aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu…

"Sakura." Suara _baringtone _berat yang memulai pembicaraan yang sedari tadi mereka diam tanpa kata.

"ehm, iyah?"

"kenapa kau belum pernah mempunyai seorang pacar hingga sekarang?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa ia harus berbohong? Itu sama saja membohongi perasaannya yang sedari dulu. Inilah kesempatannya. Tapi haruskah ia berbicara jujur sekarang? "eh, entalah Sasuke-kun."

"aku mohon jawablah dengan jujur."

"…?"

"A…ak..aku… menunggumu Sasuke-kun. Tidak sadarkah kau selama ini bahwa aku selalu mengingikanmu. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu lebih dari seorang teman. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari seorang menginginkanmu Sasuke-kun…

Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu… mengunggu kau mengatakan 'CINTA' kepadaku…

Tidakkah kau merasa betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika kau telah bersama Ino? Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu dan sekarang aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk bersamamu kembali.

Aku… aku selalu menunggumu, aku selalu menginginkanmu Sasuke-kun…Selalu."

Jelas Sakura panjang lebar yang sekarang sudah meluapkan segala perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Entah ia mendapatkan kekuatan darimana asalnya sehingga ia berani berucap seperti itu. Namun, setelah itu tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk, dan air matanya kini sudah tumpah seutuhnya didepan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terperangah dengan ucapan Sakura, kini ia langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Sakura…. Aku… Aku mencintaimu , aku menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku pikir jika kita terus bersama seperti ini sebagai seorang sahabat aku tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu. Aku takut, aku takut bila kita menjadi sepasang kekasih keadaan akan berubah. Dan kau akan meninggalkanku…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku…?"

"tentu Sasuke-kun…" Anggukan kecil dari Sakura cukup untuk memberikan segala jawaban dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yakin pada Sakura. Sahabat yang ia inginkan selama ini tidak akan pernah pergi darinya.

'_Setiap pertemuan pasti menghasilkan rasa. entah rasa tertarik, rasa benci, rasa mencinta, rasa ingin melindungi, termasuk rasa takut..._

_takut akan kehilangan… namun, jika kau percaya… maka yakinlah bahwa ia akan terus berada disampingmu._

_Percayalah.'_

_**FIN**_


End file.
